Lemontastic Galore!
by NuclearWarCat
Summary: A little something containing what it says in the title. The content of these chapters will be all up to you, guys and gals. Whether you want an OC/Canon, Canon/Canon, M-Rated, T-rated request, etc. Review me if it's a simple, small-detailed request or PM me if you wish to enlighten me with more detail. Remember guys, it can be whatever you want!
1. Requests

_**NuclearWarCat:**_

_**I decided to try and do something to hopefully get rid of my stubborn writer's block, and after seeing many good request stories, I finally settled on giving one a try.**_

As you may have read in the crappy summary, all you guys need to do it send me a request on what you would like me to do for ya!  
It could be...  
Canon / Canon  
Canon / OC  
'Tis up to you on what kind of couple you want too, straight, gay, you get the idea ;)

Also! I mainly planned on making this a pure lemon, but if you don't want a lemon let me know what you would like your chapter to be by either, as it says in the summary, reviewing with small detail, or PMing me with much more detail.

_**In the review, all I need is...  
Pairing:  
A short description of your OC (if that's what you choose): Name, gender, hair/fur/eye colour, clothing, personality, all that jazz  
Human or Anthro: You choose!  
Rating: M would obviously be for a lemon, anything lower is just cute fluff :3  
A word or sentence: this gives me a brief idea of what you want me to write about**_

If you choose to PM me instead, just do the same but give me more detail and sum up what exactly you want to happen; stuff like the place everything happens, what the situation is and what leads to it, or anything else you have in mind really!

_**Don't be afraid to request more than one, I'll still get any that are wanted done no matter what. Updates on the requests will be in order of the actual requests ;) and I'll try my best to do a fast update for you guys too, as it's almost the summer holidays, and I get six glorious weeks to myself!**_

So, guys an' gals... get requesting! ;3


	2. Splendont x Flaky - Masked

_**NuclearWarCat: Woop! The first request is done! Sorry for the slight wait, I can tell I'm going to have fun writing these :D  
Also, you guys should go check out crystalblue19's requested on-shot's, because they're all my main source of inspiration to write this :3**_

QUICK NOTE: If you guys don't give me a rating, I will assume you prefer an M-Rated, as this was original going to be for lemons only until I changed my mind for any other rating you guys would prefer  
Another thing, when some of you asked for the 'HTF form' did you guys want them to look like their original designs or want them to look different to that but act like they would in the show?...If you guys get where I coming from x3

Now, on with the one-shot!

For: ILoveZimandNny16  
Pairing: Splendont x Flaky  
Rating:** M**

* * *

The streets were bare at this time of night, and a full day of harsh rain left a cold, damp atmosphere. He's watched Flaky walk home from her night shift at the Kream Café every night for quite some time now, but all Splendont wanted to do was ensure that the red-headed girl made it home safely. The misunderstood hero hovered down from the height of the sky and landed silently on the branch of a tree in Flaky's garden.

It's been weeks since the two have spoken at all. If they'd cross paths on the streets, Splendont would always notice a quick awkward and somewhat depressing look in those piercing, crimson orbs of hers before they both wandered off separate ways. Curiosity, as well as confusion, was the reason why the darker red-head had spent all day today gathering up the courage to make an approach, and to find out the reason why Flaky never shows an interest in their closeness anymore.

Just as Flaky tried to nimbly fiddle with her set of keys with chilled fingers to find the right one, she heard a brief sound of rustling trees behind her over the silence of her surroundings, triggering her paranoia. The shivering girl peered over her shoulder, checking for any sign of a threat.

But after seeing nothing, she simply muttered to reassure herself, "Damn critters..."

Splendont didn't want to wait until she'd entered her house to come down from the tree, so before Flaky unlocked her door he slid off the tree branch and landed flat on his feet. The startled girl turned to the source of the thud; never did she expect to lay eyes on Splendont. Her lip trembled as he gingerly stepped towards her, an eager look sparked in his hypnotic, sapphire eyes. Flaky had feared this, but she knew that dodging him anywhere she could would end up backfiring her. She tried to remain a flusterless expression, but it was hard for someone as emotional as Flaky.

Splendont was the first to speak between them, "What's happening, Flaky? Why all of a sudden we're the best of friends, and then the next minute we're getting more and more distant by each day?" He tried to sound a tone that was soft, but the hurt inside him only made it sound otherwise.

Flaky closed her eyes tightly shut. She didn't want to look him in the eye when the short-tempered male hears what she's about to say, "I...I don't think you trust me anymore, Splendont...e-ever since I was the only person you didn't tell about your big disappearance."

"Flaky, I only did that because I didn't want to upset you, because I knew exactly how you would've reacted!" Splendont's slight anger was shown in his raised voice, getting a flinch out of Flaky.

He noticed what he had caused now, just by looked at her tear-brimmed eyes that refused to make contact with his. With a pang of guilt tugging immensely at his chest, he shuffled closer to comfort the saddened red-head. The masked hero rested his large hand at the side of her perfectly plump face, using his thumb to stroke away a single tear.

He smiled warmly at her, "Come with me, Flaky, there's something I should've shown you the day we became friends."

Flaky only nodded timidly in response, allowing the hero to scoop her up in his sturdy arms and zoom off to wherever he desires. Her eyes wandered to look down, and she had to muffle a yelp as she gazed upon the tiny-looking buildings from a birds-eye-view. A hot flush prickled at Splendont's cheeks as he felt the fearful girl cuddle the closest she could to him, and he grinned to himself, loving how she never shows signs of insecurity whilst up in the air...like she does with Splendid.

They came to a halt, and both landed safely right in front of a dilapidated, small house atop a pier that rested on a heap of mossy rock. The small abandoned house was a simple flat which Splendont had fixed up for himself to get away from the rest of the town, especially his brother, Splendid, and although the outside of the house wasn't appealing, the inside had much more good things to offer. Flaky's jaw dropped as she gazed awestruck at the bliss scenery that surrounded the house before her. The beach, that seemed to be cut off from the rest of the town by more heaps of rocks and thick woods, was what caught Flaky's eyes the most. The scale of the full midnight moon in the glistening night sky made a perfect reflection in the dark sea.

However, the thought of Splendont only just showing her this breathtaking place that he called his hideout dropped her mood once more, "This is beyond beautiful, Splendont. But it doesn't change anything, I-I mean, I don't understand why you never brought me here before."

Splendont could understand where she was coming from, and sighed. But he never stopped smiling at Flaky. This beautiful petite girl, with her glowing porcelain skin, plump rosy cheeks, full pale pink lips, and glittering crimson eyes, made Splendont's heart flutter madly. In a burst of impatience, the eager hero reached for Flaky's slender hands and buried them gently in his larger hands, and she jumped out of the sudden surprise.

"S-Splen-!" He hushed her, swiftly pressing his lips against hers before she could say another word.

"Listen, Flaky," Splendont started as he pulled back from their first unexpected kiss, "I'm sorry for making you feel as if I have not trust in you whatsoever, but I'm telling you this..." As he released her hands, Splendont reach for the untouched knot of his sky blue mask, and with a simple pull of the material it was loose enough for him to pull over his head, "...you're the only person in this world that I could ever trust."

Flaky's mouth was agape. Splendont had just done something that even Splendid would never do, and she was left with a loss for words as she was able to look at his face without a mask. Every detail of his face was sharp, but at the same time soft and it combined well to make every feature of his face as handsome as ever.

"I think you'd look good in blue, Flaky..." Splendont hinted, handing her the mask for her to wear. Flaky soon felt relieved to finally see the trust that Splendont has in her, and a sudden tick of playfulness began to overwhelm her when he offered his mask. Without hesitation, Flaky lifted the red bangs that framed her face out of the way, letting him place the mask over her pretty eyes and tie it from the back.

A giggle managed to escape Flaky's lips as she saw the cute, goofy look on his pink flushed face, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Splendont had to blink himself out of an enjoyed gaze at the ravishing female before him, "You have no idea what you do to me Flaky, to be the man lucky enough to have such a delicate doll like you would be to die for."

Flaky felt a tug in her chest. Ever since she'd met this hero, all she's wanted him to do was say these sweet things to her, but all along she assumed her shyness was what got in the way of their chances of becoming more than close friends. But as Splendont shared the same longing need for Flaky, she felt too ecstatic for words to describe.

Eventually, after more and more feelings were on show, a close hug lead to a sweet, passionate kiss and it soon lead to the slip of roaming hands.

A few moments later, they were barging through the front door of the abandoned house, where Splendont had hid away for so long, as they were literally tearing each others clothes off. By the time they had reached Splendont's bedroom, they were stood in their underwear, panting between ruthless kisses. Flaky's small hands were tangled in his dark, cherry hair. All the while, Splendont's hands were all over her body, softly tracing his fingers over every luscious curve she had, loving the reactions she was giving from his touch.

To Splendont's surprise, he felt Flaky's delicate hands slowly glide down his bare toned chest and stomach, sending him pleasant chills, before teasingly stroking over the large bulge in his boxers. He muffled a grunt at the sensitive sensation and pulled Flaky closer to him. He could not wait to see what Flaky had in store for him, and judging by her teasing actions she couldn't wait either.

Splendont's impatience was growing, and with a lustful glint in his crystal blue eyes he gently pushed Flaky onto the bed behind her. As he loomed over her figure, Flaky slid off the hero's blue boxer shorts, throwing them to one side. Caught off guard by her view of Splendont's length, Flaky felt him vigorously tear at her bra and panties, finding them irritating at this moment in time.

However, he still had to remain calm, no matter how irresistibly tempting Flaky was, especially with his mask, "Are you sure you want to do this, Flaky?" Splendont asked, wanting to know for sure that he isn't the only one dying for this to happen between them.

To his relief, she gave him sweet gentle kisses before nodding as a reply, "I couldn't be more sure, Splendont."

Her voice was like a soothing melody that glazed his ears like honey would, and it was all he needed from her to drive him into an insane lust to be inside of her. With both their waiting limits up, they desperately clashed into each other for a gripping, passionate kiss. The two of them were sounding muffled moans, Splendont had positioned the tip of his member at her moist, heated entrance, then with a glint of eagerness in Flaky's eyes, he very slowly pushed himself into her tightness...forgetting she was a virgin.

A sharp hiss of pain from Flaky cause Splendont to immediately stop and caress her agony-filled face, pressing his forehead against hers, "Don't think about it Flaky, look at me." He kissed her trembling lips, and waited for the right moment to tear through her innocence as painlessly as he could as her full attention was drawn to their kiss.

She still suffered the soreness. Splendont was aware and allowed her to adjust to his full length before plunging himself further to enjoy the feeling of her slick walls smothering his solid manhood. Splendont pulled the covers over them both just as Flaky had felt the pain fade to a slight pulsing ache.

Seconds later, the two were enveloped in a shared pure bliss; Flaky was left to beg Splendont to drive himself in deeper and faster. So the panting male did as she wished, and was already pounding furiously into her dripping wet heaven, savouring every sensation that coursed through his body. On the other hand, the blushing redhead was squealing in pleasure at every thrust he made, the painful yet delicious zigzagging pulses and jolts pushed her closer and closer to the peak of her climax.

Yet Flaky was going to be far from satisfied until she'd had a taste of what it's like to feel his thickness from turned tables, "Let me ride you, Splendont." The worn out female whispered during a struggle to regain her breath after Splendont's fierce thrusts.

The crimson-haired man's face flushed in a shade of pink as she insisted on switching positions in such an uncharacteristic way. Flinging the damp covers aside and rolling onto his back, Splendont was soon locked in a lustful gaze on Flaky's deadly body as she put on a little show for him; her slow and sensual movements as she kneeled over him, teasingly grinding her hot, slick flesh up and down on his shaft before inserting it into herself once again.

Flaky started off slow at first, finding the best way of positioning herself on top of him so she could please him to the extreme, and soon found herself hitting the perfect spot,

"Oh, fuck, Flaky don't stop!" Splendont grunted past clenched teeth, he senselessly clawed at the bed sheets as Flaky continued to grind her glorious walls on all of the right places.

Her increase of moans added to his pleasure, as he could tell that she was quickly approaching her first ever climax. Letting every grunt and growl he had tried holding back escape from his opening mouth, Splendont sat up from his lying position and tightened his lips around the throbbing rosy bud on her full left breast, sucking, nibbling and teasing it with his tongue, causing her to mindlessly dig her nails into his scalp. Just when Flaky couldn't imagine anything to top how agonizing this pleasurable sensation was, Splendont groped her luscious plump ass to provoke her into grinding him harder and faster, and with a sudden increasing volume of their moans and their tight grips on each other, the two were overpowered by a succumbing wave of ecstatic numbness, and were moving in fast-paced rhythmic movements to make this feeling last longer than it should. As Splendont flooded Flaky with his thick stream of fluids, he was rewarded with a pleasant suffocation of her tightening walls around his full length.

The two of them, panting together with their bodies glistening with exchanged sweat, clung to each other until the numb sensation and dizziness had eventually vanished, letting the aftermath of fatigue wash over them.

They both let themselves collapse onto the bed beside each other, recovering their steady breath after their tiresome night. Flaky, still wearing his mask, cuddled into the arms of her hero and almost immediately fell into a deep consciousness. However, Splendont was not as worn out due to his abnormal strength, and treasured this last moment with Flaky in his arms before he too fell asleep.

Happily content, he gazed wearily at his beautiful redhead, planting a small kiss upon her forehead, "Goodnight, Flaky," a blush crept at his cheeks; "...I love you."

"...I love you too, Splendont."

* * *

_**Aaaaand done! I hope you liked this 16! :3  
Sorry if you come across any grammatical or spelling errors :c**_

_**Coming up (in order or requested)...**__****_

Gravityfriends - Evil x Flippy

boony832 - Boony x Lammy

pingerzuprulez: Cuddles x Toothy

pingerzuprulez: Splendid x Toothy

Brutalman69: Evil x Flaky

MaskedReviewer: Evil x Cuddles

M.A.S.K: Pop x Lammy

PLAINAWESOME: Lifty x Lammy

Andrew: Petunia x Flippy x Giggles

Tommy Core: Possessed Cub x Petunia

crystalblue19: Splendid x Flaky

Thanks for your requests guys! Keep them coming ;3

_**-Tigress xoxo**_


End file.
